


A Visit

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly pays Sherlock a visit before he's shipped off the southern Europe</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit

“Dr. Hooper,” says a voice from behind her, “My brother has requested your presence,”

“If he really wanted to talk to me that badly, he could have just called,” Molly answered, smiling slightly at Mycroft before picking up her things and making her way to the door.

“He does not have that privilege, I am afraid,” Mycroft’s posture was better than hers. Lucky bastard. He could probably walk in heels, as well. 

“Why?” she asks, brow crinkling slightly. “Has something happened? Did he get hurt again? What’s-“

“I assure you, all questions will be answered if you come with me,” Mycroft shared a small but sincere smile with her. It was rare Mycroft Holmes liked anyone enough to actually smile at them. Molly Hooper was a lucky woman. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He sat in a room, which held nothing but a table, two chairs, and him. 

He was going to go insane. 36 fucking years of keeping it together, and he downs an entire reputation for fucking John Watson and his fucking lying wife-

“Sherlock,” says an all to familiar voice, “Someone here to see you,”

“If it’s another psychiatrist, tell them to piss off,” he says. He’d had enough of psychiatrists; he’d had enough of them before he’d gotten himself in here-

He hears Mycroft sigh, and softly say, “Go in,”. Who on earth could that be, that Mycroft would speak softly to them, not Mummy and Daddy, they’d already been-

“Sherlock,” honeycatsteacoldrainformaldehydethemorguemollymollymollymolly

“Molly,” is all he says, “Good to know my brother is keeping you in the loop,”

Molly tilts her head to the left, My left, her right, sign of pity, of affection, lovelovelove, and her eyes cloud over with something that could be seen as sadness but Sherlock knows is acceptance, the same look that was in her eyes every time he’d pretended not to know that she was asking him on a date part of him had wanted to go on, the same look in her eyes that time she’d come into her flat to find him curled up on her coach high as a kite, smoking a cigarette hidden at the back of her freezer, Sister suffering from addiction, how did I not notice that? Always secretive my molly- no not yours, notyoursnotyoursnotyours. 

“Sherlock, are you going to tell me what’s wrong or am I going to leave?” he hadn’t noticed her talking-Just like before, hmm, Sherlock?- 

“What could ever be wrong, Molly mouse?” Pet name, what her father used to call her, hurts to hear it, oh yes it does. 

“I know what you’re doing,” she says, standing up to leave, “I’m not staying if you’re not going to talk to me,”

She pauses when his eyes follow her, and those eyes close when she smooth’s his curls away from his forehead, bends down, and kisses him lightly on his brow. 

She leaves before a sob can escape either of their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry.
> 
> Inspiration came from Sherlock (obviously) and the song Love Love Love by The Mountain Goats


End file.
